I Want Your Disease
by MorbidSimi
Summary: It was just suppose to be a normal day, but instead Seto Kaiba ended up saving a girl from a group of thugs. We all know the saying "The eyes are the windows to the soul", but is that true for Seto Kaiba? Is his heart as cold as his eyes? KaibaXOC Female


I started a Seto Kaiba fan fiction a while ago, just never really finished it. So I started a new one. Seto Kaiba x OC female. This is the introduction of Echo Knightly. A Navy Brat from the US and the first meeting between Seto Kaiba and Echo.

The story overall will be rated **MA** for some parts may contain adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yugioh franchised. I do not own their characters. Some characters in this story are created by my own mind.

* * *

**Chapter One**  
**A Knight in a White Business Suit**

"Hey big bro! We're almost there." A voice caught the attention of Seto Kaiba as he was deep in thought while peering out the window of the limousine. Kaiba managed to get for some fresh air since he had been stuck in meetings, his office, and not to mention firing idiots that can't do their jobs right. His hand came up and rubbed one of his temples as he felt a migraine coming along just from thinking about it. Blue icy eyes gazed over to his little brother who was sitting happily in his seat and gazing out the window as they came very close their destination.

"Mokuba, where exactly are taking us?" Kaiba asked in a calm tone with a slight touch of annoyance. He never really liked coming out this way. Too many fans and stupid fan girls. Why do girls think that they are going to be future wife? He shook his head at the thought. He looked down thinking he should have changed before leaving the office. So now he was stuck wearing a his white business suit.

Mokuba plopped slightly to look at his brother. His black hair slightly messy and spiked. "I wanted to take you to a sweets shop on this street. It's the Sweets Stop. Some friends from school say they have the most amazing candies and cookies. So I thought it would be nice to try something new." He gave his big brother a sweet smile before turning his outside to see they have stopped right in front of the shop. "Yay! We're here." Mokuba got excited enough that he opened the door himself instead of waiting for Roy to come around and open it from him.

Kaiba stepped out of the limousine after his brother waving his hand at Roy who looked a bit worrisome. "Mokuba, opening the door for us is what I pay him f..." Kaiba spoke to his brother before he watched him just walk inside. He grumbled feeling a vein on the side of his form before ordering Roy just to wait for them. They were only going to be a few minutes or so he thought.

It was just like any other sunny day in Domino City. Busy, dirty, and full of duelists ready to take on anyone they could duel. He had been here most of his life thanks to his now gone adopted father. Now Kaiba basically has control of everything in this city thanks to _his_ corporation. He slipped his hand into his pocket only to use his other to open the door. The door opened and a burst of sweets came at him. Inside it had array of colors of browns, pinks, blues, and greens. It wasn't hard on the eyes at all, unlike most places. Pinks were the worst. Kaiba gazed around looking for his brother.

His arms crossed as he got slightly annoyed. Mokuba came inside, but Kaiba couldn't see him anywhere on the aisles. "Oh really? You are such a cutie." His ears picked up a sound of a female's voice coming from the front of the store. He stepped a couple of steps forward to find Mokuba taking to a petite black haired gir that appeared to be the cashier. Her hair was pulled back, her eyes were a golden amber color that shined when she smiled. She wore a blue tee shirt underneath the white apron that must have been for work. She was leaning down on the counter talking to Mokuba.

The small short spiky black haired boy was smiling up at her as they were having a nice conversation. "No I'm not." He laughed rubbing the back of his head.

The girl smiled and put her finger on her cheek. "I see now. I think I know your tricks." She winked at him before grabbing a bag. "So what can I get you?" She asked him.

Mokuba looked at a paper that was once lying on the glass counter that separated them. He looked and pondered. "Hmm. How about a dozen of your Velvet Chocolate Balls, and..." He paused before looking up at her. "How about a dozen of everything on the cake balls list." He grinned.

The girl looked at him oddly before looking up to find a man with cold icy blue eyes watching them with his arms crossed. She blushed slightly as she was very drawn to those icy blue eyes. Looking back to Mokuba, she smiled, still slightly blushing. "Are you sure you want that many? I think all those sweets maybe really bad for you."

"Nah. It's not all for me. It's for me and my big brother. And some for our favorite workers at our house." He grinned from ear to ear.

Giggling, the girl walked into a room where she had some fresh sweets ready to be served. She came back shortly with a not just one but two bags of sweets. The bags were placed on the counter where she grabbed blue and a brown ribbon and tied them at the top of each bag to keep them closed. "So what's your name?" She asked as she was ringing them up on the cash register.

"Mokuba."

The girl looked down at him and smiled. "That very much suits you." She winked. "My name Echo. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mokuba."

Mokuba blinked at her name. To him that was a very strange name. "I've never heard of anyone being named Echo before. That's really cool." He said excited before handing her a credit card.

Echo swiped it then handed it back. She shook her head chuckling. "Not really. I use to be teased as a kid because of my name. I think one use to be Echo one Echo one. Ya know that military jet pilot saying." She giggled. "But now, I'm in a school where people really kid about the Military. So I'm not teased anymore." She gave him a wink.

"Are we done Mokuba?" Kaiba blurted out interrupting them.

"Is that your Big Brother?" She asked Mokuba as they both looked to him. Mokuba nodded to her before taking the bags of sweets. Echo leaned down slightly over the counter. "I think he might actually need some sweets." She giggled holding her finger over her lips to show Mokuba to keep it a secret. Then she remembered something she was going to tell him before it basically slipped her mind. "I'm going to tell you a secret on keeping these very fresh. With the ones that you don't eat, but them in a container and put them in the freezer. It'll keep them fresh longer." She told them.

Then she watched them leave before getting a final glimpse of Kaiba's Icy Blue eyes. There was something about them that drew her to them.

* * *

It was already closing time for the Sweet's Stop and Echo was ready to go home. She had school tomorrow and hadn't even done her homework. Work had been busier than normal, which was strange. Since she moved here, she really didn't want to work, but her father made her. As a Navy Brat, Echo learned to grow up as a child. She took care of things that a child shouldn't, but that was life. It can't always be perfect. She was sixteen going on thirty, well that's what she felt like. Since the new baby in the house and her family always moving, it was hard on a child. Echo wanted at least give the little one a childhood that she always wanted.

She looked up at the clock and saw it was ten minutes passed six. Remembering the procedures of closing the store, she went on ahead and finished. Cleaning, sweeping, putting food away, and putting the money in the safe. That's really all she had to do. She wasn't in charge of the deposits or handling the accounts since she was still sixteen years old. Grabbing her keys and her things she headed right out the door.

As she went to lock the door, a group of men came up behind her. This spooked her enough that she quickly turned around to see some tough looking thugs. "Excuse me, but you're invading my personal bubble." She stated finally hearing the click of her locking the door.

The three men laughed at her. Looking at her up and down seeing she was wearing a nice sort shirt and black thigh high stockings. "My what a pretty thing you are." One said with several piercings on his face. "You look sweet enough eat." He said before his hand came up and gripped at her thigh.

With a swing of her hand, she managed to deck square in the face. She watched as he held the side of his face where her fist collided. "Do not touch me again." She demanded glaring at him with angry searing in her eyes. She wasn't one to mess with since she was taught how to defend herself by her father. Wasn't easy to be the only girl that wasn't a baby. Suddenly two of the men held her arms as they started to drag her away into a secluded location. She was screaming and trying to fight back, but with three men, it was hard for just a girl. "Let me go!" She tried to kick one of the idiots that held her.

Instead the moron that she had punched caught her leg and pinned her against a wall. She could feel the prickles and rough texture of the bricks scratch at her back through her shirt. "Now. Now puppet. There is no need for all the yelling and fighting. We're here to have some fun. Don't you like fun?" He said gripping at her chin to hold her face still as his other hand slipped from her leg upwards to violate her. She held her breath wanting to scream, but instead fear froze her. She couldn't scream she couldn't fight, instead she just cried knowing that she was going to be violated by a group of idiots.

Suddenly she saw something fly and hit the one holding her in the head while the other two lackeys darted off to attack something or someone that threw an object at the moron's head. The thug holding her, let go her and she slipped and landed on her knees in shock from the entire event. Her eyes caught something on the ground. It was bag with a brown ribbon that was opened and cake balls, from the shop she worked at, scattered on the ground. Picking one up, she was confused but realized that this is was the object that was thrown.

Her eyes' darted up to find a man in white knocking the thugs like dominoes, one by one, onto the ground.


End file.
